Hunger
by C.S.M.P
Summary: Hiccup is new to Berk. He had just moved from Seattle. When he sets up his new room, he spots a beautiful blonde in the house next to him. Modern AU. A tiny bit of OOC. T for 90% of chapters. M for 10% or less.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome to my life. My name is Hiccup and I will be your guide throughout it. It sucks. I moved from the Seattle area to here, Berk. Berk, was a small town filled with people. Most of these people, hate me. Think I'm puny. Weak. They have stomped, crumpled, punched, and mashed my confidence into a tiny ball. I know nobody. So once again, welcome to my crappy life. Enjoy your depressing stay.

I carried a old musty box labeled _Electronics._ I sighed. This was an empty place. Ever since my mother disappeared when climbing mount Everest, my life has been empty. My father, Stoick, tries to cheer me up, but fails miserably. As the new mayor of Berk, he is constantly out of town. He often offers to leave a babysitter with me but I always deny. I bet the babysitter would've made fun of me. I climbed up the stairs and looked around. There was one bathroom ahead of me, two doors to the left (obviously bedrooms) and one door to the right, the master bedroom. I took the left door. The room had been picked for me already. It was a small room. _Good. _I thought. _Small room, less shit to clean._ I set down the box. My bed, desk, and drawer were already put in the room. It was a neutral shade of green. Green was always my favorite color. My bed was beside the window. My desk was also beside my window, but on the left, facing a wall. I looked at it in disgust. I moved it so that when I sat down I would be facing the outside. Did I mention we had a forest in the back? I planned to explore that later. There was another house to the left. It was backed up so that I could see one window. I looked in and froze

The most beautiful girl was sitting there. The had blonde hair with bangs falling down the right portion of her face. The girl was hard at work doing something on her desk. It looked like homework. Even with a stern, focused face, she was the most beautiful thing i have ever seen She had a band around her forehead. holding the rest of her hair up. She had her headphones in. She was slightly nodding her head a bit. She must have felt my eyes bore into her because she looked up. I gave a goofy smile and waved. She rolled her eyes and went back to her pencil and paper. I felt hurt but got mad and flipped her off. She looked up and noticed this. She narrowed her eyes, got up and left the room. I smirked. _When did i become such a demon? _I thought. It kinda just felt right to do it.

I turned and sat down on my bed. I gradually open my box and pulled out the 5 charger cables along with its owners. IPod, Phone, Portable Speaker, Computer, and alarm clock. I heard a muffled thud. It sounded like a slammed door. I jumped off and jumped down the stairs. All of them. I loved doing that. I felt so badass. I looked outside. I couldn't believe my eyes. The blonde was coming over here! I waited behind the door. I hoped I looked good because I was going to need it.

When she knocked once i opened the door.

"What." I said in a flat tone. She was stunned. Maybe I was good looking. She then mentally shook herself.

"You flipped me off." She said placing a hand on her hip and flicking the bangs out her eyes. Damn. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"So?" I asked. She was getting mad.

"So you should apologize." She said forcefully. I laughed.

"Why?! You ignored me!" I yelled, my voice slightly cracking. She opened her mouth and closed it again.

"You've got balls to talk to me like that. I normally would punch somebody if they did." She stated.

"So why dont you?" I said smirking leaning against the door frame. She realized that she was stuck. The girl looked inside, notice the labeled boxes.

"Because you're the new kid."

"Uh huh." I said rolling my eyes. "Nice to meet you. Im Hiccup. By now." I stepped back and closed the door. I walked away ignoring the banging on the door along with the curses. By that night I had my room set up. My dad had called and said he wouldn't be there for a couple more days. I was sad a bit becuase i would have to stretch my money, but i liked being alone. I walked outside and sat in the middle of the yard. I crossed my legs, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The air was fresh here. It was polluted a bit in Seattle. I heard a bang. Like when a baseball hits a wall. It was mixed with the sound of a person bouncing on a trampoline. My eye twitched. With a huff, i got up and walked over to the fence. I peeked over. The girl, was throwing a ball at a lacrosse rebounder, but not with a girls stick, a boys one. I was confused. Why would she be playing with a boys? I play lacrosse. Was the best middie there ever was in Seattle. I even made the Seattle Stars team. I hopped down and ran upstairs. I grabbed my lacrosse stick and ball and jogged down again. I start bouncing the ball on my houses wall with a rhythmic thwack. Thwack. Thwack. I saw a blonde head peak over. She watch me for about a minute or so. I picked up pace. I wanted to show off to her. I stopped and looked over.

"You need something?" She squeaked and hopped down again. I chuckled. That night I ordered a large veggie and cheese pizza. When the pizza came I took it up to my room and set it down on my bed. I grabbed my computer, turned down the lights, and grabbed myself a piece of pizza. I sat down and played Men In Black III. I looked out the window. I saw a lonely astrid eating a granola bar while sitting at her desk. I watched her finish it and throw the wrapper behind her. She clutched her stomach and grimaced. The thing that hurts me the most, is seeing a beautiful girl hungry. I opened my window and started waving wildly. She looked up. I grabbed the pizza box and showed her. I pointed to her and then to the box. She got up quickly and left her room. I hopped down the stairs and waited for the knock.

When I heard a knock, I got up and walked over to the door. I opened it

"You hungry?" I asked. She nodded sleepily. She had a fresh bruise on her cheek. I showed no reaction to it, but I made a mental note. "How about this," I said. "You give me your name, and I'll give you Pizza." She smiled weakly. "Astrid. Astrid Hofferson." She said sticking out her hand. I took it and shook it. "Lets start over. Ok?" I said. She nodded. "Lets go get that pizza." I said. I stepped aside and Astrid walked in. I had butterflies in my stomach. The most beautiful girl had ever seen, has just come into my house. SCORE! I walked upstairs with her following me. I sat down on my bed and grabbed the pizza box. "Your pick." i said. She grabbed a cheese and began eating it. She was savoring every bite. "Its ok to sit down. I don't bite." I offered and scooted over and patted the bed. She sat down crossing her legs. "Do you like Men in Black III?" I asked. It was the only movie I had on my computer. She nodded her head furiously, food still in her mouth. I laughed.

I got up and turned off the light. Then carefully got back on the bed. I laid back onto the wall and watched the movie. By the time the movie had finished we had eaten all the pizza and Astrid had fallen asleep. I did not notice this till I looked over. I quietly chuckled. I figure she would be out cold till tomorrow. I stood and bit my lip thinking. Should i move her to the couch? No, that would seem rude. So I sighed and gently pulled the covers out from under her. I then laid her head on the pillow. I covered her with the covers. I walked downstairs and grabbed a pillow from the hallway closet. I flopped down on the couch. I put my head on the pillow and pulled the blanket off of the couch and covered myself. I still didn't realize how lucky I was. Thanks to her hunger, I was the happiest boy ever.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up. It took my a second to gather my surroundings but then remembered where I was. The couch. I got up clutching my back. I must've slept funny on the couch. I look over to a clock on the house wall. 11:32 AM.

"Damn." I muttered. I slowly walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the counter.

_Dear Hiccup,_

_Thank you so much for letting me stay over. I was really sleepy. I didn't figure I was going to sleep here but... yeah._

_I really enjoyed last night. We should talk more._

_By the way, today was the first day of school so don't try and look for me at my house. I wont be there._

_Again thanks._

_Astrid H._

I sighed. School. In Seattle I was bullied for being "a twig". I got the whole thing. Slammed against lockers, books shoved out of my head, hell, I even got spit on. Why didn't I fight? My dad. He would always say don't fight back, be the better person. I always complied even though it was stupid. Now that he is mayor, _EVERYONE_ expected me to be smart and formal. Well, the hell with that. Im going to do what I want. At least I thought so.

The truth is, I wasn't a twig. I was 5'11". Everyone figured was thin because I wore a sweatshirt and pants nearly everyday. Lacrosse wasn't that popular so everyone didn't know I was a star athlete. I weigh 160. I. Am. A beast.

After I made myself some breakfast I took a shower. I let the warm water clean off all the dirt and stress. After I was done drying I put on some cargo shorts and a long green long sleeve shirt that had Sun valley Idaho writing on it. I put on my black sport socks and my red low top shoes. I jumped into my chair and booted up my computer and looked up "Berk Lacrosse". I clicked on the first link. The website was awesome. It had some hard work put into it. _This is a good sign._ The websites in Seattle for lacrosse were terrible. I signed up. The fee was 200 dollars. That was nothing. My dad was pretty rich. He's the mayor after all. I closed my computer and sat back into my chair with my hands over my head. I felt good. I got up and grabbed my stick and a ball. I went outside to practice. After about a hour of just wallball, I went inside and made myself a grilled cheese sandwich. Noticed that i dont eat meat? Thats because my body cant process it. It sucks. Meat smells, and tastes wonderful. I just cant have it. I quickly ate it and walked upstairs. I flopped onto my bed and took a nap. I woke up to the sound of my door knocking. I groaned and got up. I jogged down the stairs and over to the door. I unlocked it and opened it. It was Astrid.

"Hi." I said rubbing my eye and yawning. Astrid laughed.

"Did i wake up poor little Hiccipoo?" She teased.

"Shut it." I said. Astrid start rocking back and forth.

"Soooo can I come in?" she asked. I nodded sleepily.

"Sure, sure. Whatever." I said. Astrid walked in and closed the door. She sat down on the couch. I sat down next to her and leaned back onto the arm of the couch.

"Soooo wassup?" I asked.

"The roof." Astrid said pulling out a algebra book. She raised it up.

"You know anything about it?" she asked. I know everything about math.

"Yeah. A bit." I half-lied. She set it out on the table.

"Good." For the next hour and a half, I went over the lesson. Astrid has one big ego. She acts like she knows everything. Somehow, its quite hot. After we finished I walked her to the door. It was around 3:30.

"Thanks for helping me. Did you get my note?" Astrid asked.

"No problem, and yeah." I said smiling. "Do you, uh, want to go see a movie with me uh tonight? around 6?" I managed to get out. This was the first time I asked anyone on a date. She frowned and her eyes darkened.

"I've got a boyfriend." She stated, her face not changing. _A boyfriend? Are you kidding me?! I FED HER AND LET HER SLEEP IN MY BED! _I screamed in my head. I was pissed.

"Oh. Ok. Bye." I said calmly. I closed the door. She didn't know this, but she just shattered my heart into tiny ass pieces. _Screw her. Screw her and her boyfriend. Im going to show them both who is boss and lacrosse is my ticket._

* * *

I woke up to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. I slammed the snooze button then took a shower and brushed my teeth. I decided to look as good as possible on my first day of this school. I chose the same outfit except I wore a Seattle Stars long-sleeve shirt. That should catch some attention. I grabbed my already packed backpack, my ipod and left the house. I didn't feel like eating anything. I put my eardbuds in and began playing some music. I hit shuffle to see what my IPod had in store for me today. It played to my favorite song. New Divide from Linkin Park. Best song by far. I walked to the bus stop, where I was emailed to go. I turned and saw Astrid coming.

"Shit." I muttered. I turned up my volume all the way. Luckily the bus came right as Astrid arrived. Sure I was nervous, but I didnt care about what people would do to me. Id fight back. I walked onto the bus it was loud. I could even hear it over my music. It soon died down. Everybody was staring at me. Well, something on me. I saw a seat close to the back. I took it. Everybody was still staring at me. Once I sat down. A kid tapped me on the shoulder. I took out one earbud.

"Yes?" A asked.

"You're sitting in Snotlout's spot." The boy said. I grinned

"Oh? Well this Snotlout can kiss my ass." I retorted. The kid shrunk back muttering "jeez". I put my music on. After a couple stops a meaty kid who looked about 5'9" got on. He looked about my weight. All the girls started flirting with him. He kept winking and grinning at them. I ignored them and looked outside. A finger tapped my shoulder. I turned around. The showoff was standing infront of me with a angry look.

"I sit there." He said

"Not today you don't." i said turning back. He shoved me into the seat. I was furious. I stood up quickly, puffed out my chest looked down on him.

"You want to do that again?" I spat. He flinched, but barely.

"Babe, come on you can sit with me." a familiar voice said. It was Astrid. I laughed.

"HE'S your boyfriend Astrid?! Come on! You can do better than that!" I laughed even harder. Astrid flinched. Of course. Astrid was hooked up with probably the hottest guy in school. The bus driver got on the intercom.

"Alright guys sit down before I whip yer buttocks." I sat down still glaring at the couple. Snotlout sat down with Astrid. The kid looked at me wide eyed.

"You have balls man."

"Tell me something I dont know." I grumbled. I put my music in and was quiet for the rest of the ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ITS CHARACTERS! IM A POOR BOY**

When we arrived to school I walked off the bus. Astrid and Snotlout were ahead of me, holding hands. I gagged. The feeling of seeing her with him was very upsetting. I sighed and began to walk to the office.

"Hey dude!" I turned around and pocketed my earbuds. I obviously wasn't getting any "me" time. A tall skinny african american boy was jogging up to me. His eyes were dark brown and his skin was milk chocolate colored. It suggest a caucasian mom and african american dad or vice versa. "I cant believe it! You stood up to Snotlout!" He had a big grin on his face, as if he was talking to a celebrity. I chuckled.

"Yeah I guess I did." The kid stuck out his hand. I took it and shook it.

"The name's Tai Brandon." he said.

"Im Hiccup Haddock." I replied back. I was glad to make a friend here. Hopefully I would meet some more. Tai gasped. He started mouthing words, trying to figure out what to say. I cocked my head to one side.

"You played for Seattle Starz! You are number 11! I knew it!" Tai gasped. I was confused. Normally people wouldn't even know the word lacrosse let alone know what Seattle Starz was. I laughed again. I raised my hands in defeat.

"Yeah, I am. But, how do you know that? Lacrosse isn't even that popular." Tai chuckled.

"Around here, it is the biggest sport there is. It even tops football." I shook my head. _I may just become popular after all._

"Ok, but keep this between you and I. I want to see how people see me as a person, not as a athlete. Call me... Henry for now." I said. Tai nodded.

"Will do." he responded.

"Thanks man." I gave him a fist bump. I had a friend! He showed me around the school before it started. I got my surroundings and I waved goodbye as I headed to the office for my classes.

_1) Math_

_2)PE_

_3)Welding_

_4)Sports Medicine_

_5)English_

_6)Norse mythology_

I was happy with my classes. I always enjoyed learning new things. Plus Sports medicine will come helpful for lacrosse. The ball rang and I head to my first class. I was the second one in. Another kid was already there with his face buried into a book. He was a tall fat boy with blonde hair. I walked in and sat next to the kid. We were right in the middle of the classroom. I said hello to the teacher and she smiled and greeted me back. I turned to the kid.

"Hi, I'm Henry." and stuck out my hand. The kid jumped a bit. He gradually took it.

"Im Fishlegs." I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off. "Yeah I know its a weird name. Something to do with a fish, blah blah blah." I shook my head.

"No, I was going to say that its a cool name. How many people do you know who has that name?" Fishlegs thought for a second. His face brightened.

"None!" I smiled. Yeah I know, you're probably thinking how could a kid like me threaten a jock like Snotlout, then become all nice to a nerd like Fishlegs? Simple. When I was 15 (I'm 17 now) I was short and weighed about 110 pounds. Bullies would make fun of me, throw me against lockers and such. All my friends were nerds. Most nerds are nice, but just socially awkward. Go ahead, befriend a nerd. Sure they can be weird and like things strange. For example, they can be obsessed with video games and school, but that means nothing. Jocks are obsessed with sports. Does that make them weird? No it doesn't. Anyways, when I knew I was moving a before summer (I was 16), I vowed not to take any crap from anyone, anymore. I started playing lacrosse. I immediately bulked up and grew a ton. Lacrosse changed me physically and mentally all around. So thats why I act this way. A tough, confident, nerd loving, woman phobic teenage boy.

"Whatcha readin'?" I asked. Students starting coming in and all stared at my shirt.

"Harry potter." he replied holding up the book.

"Ah, an all time classic. I approve." we both laughed. _TWO FRIENDS! AWESOME! _

"Alright class, settle down. As you probably saw, we have a new student." The teacher said gesturing to me. "Come on up."

I stood up red-faced. I always disliked being pointed out of a crowd. Unless its about lacrosse of course. I shuffled over to the teacher.

"Tell us about yourself." She said. I took a deep breath.

"My name is... Henry. I moved here from Seattle." I said. Kids starting whispering. I took this moment to survey the room. Astrid and Snotlout were sitting next to each other. _Great._

"Do you play for Starz?" one kid asked.

"W-well. Uh. Yeah." More whispering. "I bet he sucks." one whispered. "He looks too skinny. He's lying. The shirt is his brother's" another one said. I shrunk back. My confidence was diminishing. The teacher saw my discontent and told me to sit down. I gave her a thankful look and took my seat. I shrunk as small as possible in my seat. The whole class was spent watching eyes watch me. I did my work and went to my next class. The whole thing was repeated again except that I didn't make any new friends. At lunch, I sat with Fishlegs. It was only the two of us. We ate and talked about things. Video games, sports, and even girls. I only talked about Astrid though. Fishlegs shook his head.

"Dude, she's the hottest and most popular girl at school. You have no chance." Fish stated shaking his head. I put a forced grin on my face.

"Work hard to get good." I replied.

The bus ride home was quite. I moved and sat with Tai. Snotlout looked at me triumphantly when he sat in his seat, like he had just won a medal. I ignored him and talk with Tai. When my stop came, I hopped off the bus and began walking home. Astrid grabbed my arm and spun me around. She was pissed.

"What the hell was that you pulled this morning?" she said flicking her bangs out of her eyes and placing a hand on her hip.

"I was standing up for myself." I said defending myself. I wasn't going to take shit from her too, Right?

"No, you were being a dick to Snotlout." She retorted. I started laughing uncontrollably. It was too funny._ Please tell me she's joking. She cannot be stupid. _Once I got control I started talking.

"I was being a dick? Your 'babe'," (I made air quotes),"Pushed me and told me to get out of my seat without even a please." She cocked her head to one side

"He told me that he said, 'Can I please sit there?' and that you were like, 'Fuck off asshole.'" I gawked at her.

"He's lying. Where were you when this happened?" I said. She looked down.

"I was listening to music." Astrid mumbled. "Sorry."

"What was that?" I said placing a hand on my ear and smirking. She grinned.

"Im sorry Hiccup." she said louder. I grinned ear to ear.

"Thank you Astrid." I replied. I then did something that amazed me. I hugged her. Astrid didn't even pull away. She even wrapped her arms around me to. Astrid liked it. I could tell.

"I thought you had a boyfriend." I mumbled. She jumped back and brushed down her hair. Astrid's pale, slightly freckled face reddened. I laughed. Her eyes widened, remembering something.

"Why did you say that you were Henry, not Hiccup?" She asked. _Crap._

"I uh. Uh. Ah the hell with it. I am a part of Seattle Starz. First string. Number 11. Hiccup Haddock." I replied sheepishly. Astrid eyes widened.

"Dude thats cool!" She said. I nodded.

"I dont want people just to see me as a Athlete, but as a good person. And I kind've was hoping if you were to date me-" Astrid coughed. "You would do it for me being me. Not a famous jock." Astrid paused for a moment and thought. She then punched me.

"Ow! What the hell?" I yelled.

"Thats for lying." Astrid said with a smirk. Then, she kissed me. Her lips were soft and slightly wet. The kiss had one big message on it. _I like you but I'm stuck with another person._ She broke the kiss and I grinned stupidly. "And thats for telling the truth." Astrid said smiling. "Soo I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded. "Cool." Astrid said. She then left me on the sidewalk, thinking about what the hell had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched as the blonde walked away, bobbing on the balls of her feet. I smirk formed on my face as I turned on my heels and began walking towards my house whistling "_I can see clearly now_", by Johnny Nash. After 4 years of horrible Middle school and Highschool loneliness, I finally got my kiss, and the person who gave it was smoking hot.

I opened my door and dropped my bag to the left of the door, still with the stupid grin on my face. I strutted into the kitchen and grabbed a apple from the fridge. I took a bite of it, letting the delicious taste overtake my mouth. I walked outside and breathed in. One thing I really loved about the place was the fresh air. It smelled so clean, so cold. I looked towards the forrest. The dark looming trees having no effect on me. Love was still full in my heart. I had a forest back in Seattle. It was pretty small, but had some cool things in it.

I walked towards the edge of the ominous trees. I shrugged and threw what was left of the apples onto the ground. _I'll pick it up later. _

I crept into the forest, keeping an eye out for any life. I kept walking. There was nothing really interesting about the forest. I soon decided to turn back, it was getting dark. I heard a splash. I snapped my head to the direction. _What splashes in forests?_ Curious, I crouched and began walking towards the sound. I placed my left foot down and heard a snap. I began to fall. "Oof! Ugh! ow! Crap! Damn!" I finally came to a stop from rolling, to sit up and find a beautiful large pond in front of me. Sometimes, a fish would jump up and make a splash.

"That explains the splash sound." I said muttering, rubbing my back. I got up and brushed off my rear. I looked around. I was in a cove. The walls were pretty high so I didn't know how I was going to get out. I looked around and saw a little pathway. I walked over and climbed it, turning around to survey the beauty.

"Damn. This is one beautiful place." I pulled out my phone and marked it on my GPS. "Im defiantly going to come here again." I heard a yelp. I snapped my head into the direction. It sounded like a dog. I raced to the sound. I made it into a clearing to find a black coyote whimpering. Its leg was caught in a bear trap. I back pedalled and stumbled backwards. I have never seen a coyote in real life. I looked at its leg. It was bleeding. I got on all fours and began crawling towards the beast. I licked my lips nervously. I tucked my fingers into the bear trap, wiggling them to get a comfortable grip. I pried it open enough so that the animal could get its leg out. The coyote pulled its leg out and jumped me. Thankfully, I pulled my fingers loose fast enough. The best stared me dead in the eyes. It growled, showing all teeth except on canine. It was gone. It then jumped off me and began limp running into the bushes where I had came.

Im sure I was pale as a ghost as I tried getting up but immediately fell into darkness.

I woke up a bit later and it was dark. I groaned. Sure I like the dark, its calm, quite and peaceful, but its just so... DARK! I turned on my phone and began tracing my steps back home where I collapsed on the couch.

The next day I didn't go to school. Instead, I decided to go looking for the coyote. I got up and threw on a leather jacket. I grabbed a rope, some meat from the fridge, and a large bandage. My first thought was to go check out the cove. The thing needed water and food right? I jogged outside into the forrest going back to where the thing had me trapped. I followed broken twigs and smashed plants along with the faint trail of blood. I pushed away the leaves to reveal the cove. I saw the black coyote laying down it look like it was in some serious pain. The things ribs were showing and it had patches of missing fur. I slowly started to climb down. A rock tumbled down. I froze. The thing still didn't hear me. Worried, I picked up the pace and ran over to the coyote. The poor thing was unconscious. I looked at its leg. It was still wet with blood. I carefully felt for any broken bones. None. I took out the bandages and wrapped the coyotes leg. I pressed my head against the thing's chest. I heard the steady beating of a heartbeat. I let out a sigh of relief. I took out and unwrapped the meat. Since I had nothing else that I could do with my little knowledge of these animals, I placed the meat in front of its mouth, hoping it would at one point eat it. I crawled back against a rock and dozed off. I woke up to the sound of messy eating. The coyote was eating the meat I gave it. It was sitting on its haunches, holding is hurt leg tightly to its chest. I froze. I took a shallow breath. Which, of corse it heard. It looked over at me and seemed to smile. It grabbed the half eaten cow rear, and walked over. It placed it on my lap and sat down expectantly. It nodded its head towards me. I cocked my head a bit. The thing looked at me, to the meat, then back at me again. I finally got what it meant. _Eat the meat._ I grabbed it and took a reluctant bite. I smiled sheepishly. It nodded again. I rolled my eyes I swallowed it, nearly throwing up. It sat back up again panting. I reached forward to try and pet it. The coyote growled. I pulled my hand back a bit. I turned my head, closed my eyes, and put it out again. I waited for pain, but none came. Only soft grimy fur was the only thing I felt. I looked up. The coyote had placed my hand on its head. I was amazed. I thought I had just connected with mother nature herself. I gradually took my hand back. The coyote began panting again, smiling. _This thing needs medical attention._ I thought. I walked over to a large log and began tugging at its bark. After a while, I pulled it off. The coyote sat down and watched me, head tilted, panting. I heft the thing up and carried it up the slope. I threw the log skin down and walked down to the coyote. I clapped my hands and whistled.

"Come on." Somehow, some way, the coyote knew what I was saying, because it limped over to me. I carefully began putting my arms around it while looking at it for any sign of aggression. The coyotes face basically said, "Do it already. You're killing me." I picked up the coyote and hiked up the hill once more.

I gently place the coyote on the bark. I took the rope and wrapped it on top and under the bark twice. I pulled the rope over my shoulder and pulled. The bark with the animal slid forward. I pulled again and began walking all the way home with my new best friend. I decided to name him, Toothless.


	5. Chapter 5

I heaved the beast out of the forest and collapsed onto the ground. Did I mention I have asthma? It sucks. It makes everything harder. Once I recovered, I got up and looked at the coyote. _I should really do something about that wound._

"Stay here." I said putting my hands up. I turned around and ran inside. I grabbed some anti infection cream, and fresh new bandages. I came over and gently took off the bandage. I rubbed the cream on the wound and covered it with the bandage. I stood up to admire my handiwork and bend down and picked up Toothless.

I carried him into the garage and set him down on some old white towels. I stood up and looked around, making sure there was no way he could enter the house. I said goodbye and went inside. I took off my pants and my T-shirt and threw them into the washer. No way was I having fleas in this house. I jogged upstairs and into my room. I reacher down and grabbed my iPod and speaker. I began to stretch. I looked out the window to the setting sun. I smiles a bit. The sun was always beautiful, but again, I love the dark. Movement caught my eye and I looked over. Astrid was gaping at me. I looked down. _Oh. _I leaped towards the curtains and closed them. I smirked. _Astrid gaped at me. Me, 2. Snoutlout, 0. _

I walked into the bathroom and took of my boxers. I connect the speaker to my iPod and began to play, "Can't Hold Us" By Macklemore. It was a pretty good upbeat song. I turned on the water and got in. I let the warm water wash over me. Wash away the feelings of jealousy. The feelings of loneliness. I had them replaced by love and determination. When I got out I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around myself. I walked into my room. I peeked out of the curtains to see if Astrid was still there. Nope. I opened them again and threw the towel aside. I pushed up the window and took a deep breath of fresh, cold air. The smell was invigorating. I pulled on my boxers and my sweatpants. I looked up. Astrid was at the window again gaping. I sighed and shook my head walked downstairs and grabbed one of my dads sausages from the fridge. I walked outside and handed it to Toothless who ate it happily. I walked inside again. I grabbed a macncheese TV dinner tray. I threw it in the microwave. I leaned against the wall and waited. When the microwave finished, I pulled it out and set it down on the table. I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a fork then walked back to the table and sat down. I dug my fork into the macncheese and pulled it out. I blew on it and was about to take a bite when the doorbell rang. I sighed and set down my fork. I pushed back from the chair and walked over to the door. I opened it.

"Ye-" I began to say when a pair of lips met mine. I fell backwards surprised and hit the ground with the person on top of me. My eyes widened in surprise. I looked up to see golden hair falling between the strangers eyes. Astrid. I smiled between the kiss and pushed back against Astrid's lips. Her tongue prodded my teeth asking for entry. I complied and opened my teeth. Her tongue began dancing with mine. We were like that for about 20 seconds until she broke the kiss. My eyes were half closed in utter bliss. Astrid giggled sitting up, her hands on my chest and her legs straddling me. Her fingers were small and cold. They sent delightful shivers up my spine.

"Hey Hiccup." She said smiling.

"Hey Astrid." I replied. "W-What was that all about?"

"Dunno," Astrid said smirking, flicking the bangs out of her eyes. "Did you know you are incredibly hot?" This made me dizzy for some reason. Or it was the fact that I may have hit my head on the floor.

"C-can you-W-what?" I stuttered in disbelief. She laughed.

"I said, 'Did you know that you are incredibly hot?'"

"W-wow."

"What?" She asked cocking her head.

"You just called me, h-hot."

"Soooooo?"

"Im just really happy." I said grinning stupidly.

"Oh." For a moment we were just like that, girl on top of boy. Not moving. Astrid broke the silence. "You going to invite me in?"

I chuckled nervously.

"Well, heh, uh, you are kind've on top of me." I said rubbing my neck. Astrid blushed and got up.

"Sorry." She mumbled looking down. I felt sorry so, I did what any guy should do. I gave her a peck on the cheek. She blushed even harder and smiled a bit.

"Its alright." I said. I gestured to the kitchen. "Have you eaten yet?" Astrid shook her head. I went in and made her a mac'n'cheese TV dinner too. We both ate our food in silent. I was praying Toothless wouldn't come in at this time. Astrid may freak. I was also hoping she wouldn't ask why I wasn't at school We finished and I cleaned the dishes while she flicked through the channels on the TV. When I finished I turned off the light and joined her. She eventually leaned her head against my shoulder. After a while I noticed her eyes starting to droop.

"You want to stay here?" I offered. Astrid nodded sleepily. I chuckled and got up. She got up too and she began plodding over to the stairs. I put my arm around her waste and helped her get upstairs. I walked her into my bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

"Night." I said and began to walk away.

"Wait," Astrid mumbled sleepily. I stopped to listen. "Will you sleep with me?" She asked. My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't say no. Right?

"Astrid, what about Snot-" I began.

"Hiccup shut up and get in bed with me." Astrid said a little more forcefully. I complied. I lifted the covers up and slid myself onto the bed. I laid my head against the pillow. Astrid scooted back so that her back was against my chest and her head was under my chin. She grabbed my hands and pulled them around her so that my hands were on her stomach. I felt a lump on her rib. Then it suddenly hit me. The bruise, the hunger, the no food. She was in a abusive home. I pulled her in as close as possible. I wrapped my legs around hers and gave her a kiss on the head. She intertwined my fingers with hers and sighed.

I stayed awake until i heard her breaths shallow. I then allowed myself to go to sleep with the girl of my dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke to the tickle of my hair being gently blown on. I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Astrid. At first I was wondering why the hottest girl in all of the world was in my bed but then I remembered last night. I smiled and looked more thoroughly at Astrids face. There were faint freckles covering her nose. Her blonde bangs were blowing back in forth from her steady breaths. The only NON-attractive thing about her was the smell of her breath. Whooh! It was like dragons breath!

I gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Astrid began to stretch and tightly closed her eyes. She blinked them open slowly and smiled.

"Morning Hiccup." Astrid said.

"Morning Astrid." I replied. "Hungry?" I asked. Astrid nodded slowly. I patted her thigh. "Ill go make some breakfast." I got up and walked downstairs. I gathered some cooking materials and went at it, aiming to make some eggs, bacon, and toast.

After I finished, I called up to her that breakfast was ready. She came downstairs wearing my favorite lacrosse sweatshirt. I put both my hands on my hips.

"Now young lady, what in the world are you doing with my favorite sweatshirt?" I asked in a fake stern voice. Astrid laughed.

"Im cold." She replied. I chuckled

"Alright."

We sat down and began to eat.

"Hey Astrid, why are you still dating Snotlout?" I asked after about a minute or so. Astrid choked.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you still dating Snotlout?"

"Because I love him." She replied angrily. My chewing slowed.

"Buuuuut you slept with me." I said

"So?" Astrid replied as if it was nothing.

"That's wrong. You should be loyal to him, or pick me." I replied getting flustered.

"You dont get to tell me whats wrong nor right!" Astrid snarled. My blood boiled.

"So are you afraid to break up with him then?" I challenged.

"NO!" She screamed. "I JUST DONT WANT TO DATE A LOSER LIKE YOU!"

I gaped. _Did she just say that? _I stood up and pointed to the door.

"Out." I commanded. Astrid didnt move.

"Wh-what?" She stammered, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I said get out." I said angrily. She got up quickly and left the house with tears in her eyes. I slammed the door and slumped against it, tears in my eyes. I raised my head and wiped my face. _No. I will not be a loser. Not anymore. They wont see my as Hiccup the loser, but as Hiccup the cool or Hiccup the badass. I wont take this shit anymore. To many times. This time, THIS TIME, I will be on top._ With that i got up and headed to the garage. Its time to find a lacrosse league to join.

**Yeah, I had to do it. How else am i going to keep you guys hooked?**

**-C.S.M.P.**


	7. Chapter 7

The following weeks have been dedicated to awkward silence. Nobody bugged me. Nobody even talked to me. Except Fishlegs, my dad and Toothless. Dad came home a couple times but quickly left again for work in DC. Thankfully, he didnt find out about Toothless. I gave Toothless a bath and made sure to scrub him good to get out all of the ticks and fleas.

I assumed that Astrid told the whole school that I was flirting with her and she wanted nothing to do with me. I came to this conclusion because of one bus ride home.

I sat down in my regular seat, and was greeted by the smell of rotten breath. Snotlout.

"So you've been hitting on my girl, eh fishbone?" The bully asked. I sighed and put in my music. One of Snotlouts meaty hands pull the headphones out of my ears, my phone along with it. He pulled it out and threw it to the ground, smashing it. The whole bus quieted. The bus driver was gone, he had to go get something from the office. I gaped at it. My hands starting shaking, my vision turned red. I bet everyone there thought I was going to explode. I slowly got up and met his eyes. He was smirking.

"Watcha gonna do ab-" I slammed my fist into his face. He fell backward into a seat upon some poor girls. I grabbed his shirt and started repeatedly filling his face with my fist. I dragged him out of the bus and threw him on the ground. I began to kick him. I then kicked him in the nuts to finish for good measure.

I have never been that angry in my entire life. Normally I would comeback with a witty comment. But something just... Snapped. I dont know what, but something did.

I got back on the bus and grabbed my backpack. Everyone was staring. A few guys gave me a hearty slap on my back. We all hated Snotlout. The only reason he was popular was because he was apparently good at lacrosse. I went down the steps to find Astrid crying and cradling Snotlout like a baby. The bus driver was calling someone on his phone. Probably 911 or the principle. I began to walk away.

"Hey! Son!" The bus driver called. I turned around. "Who did this?" he asked. I chuckled.

"I did." And I sprinted out of the school property.

* * *

When I reached home there were messages on the homephone from school. I picked up and called the voicemail. I had just been suspended for 2 weeks. Man. Im the new kid and I just got suspended. I sighed. _Atleast it gives me time to play with Toothless and practice_ _lacrosse_.

* * *

The past two weeks were boring. I did all my homework and stuff but that was easy to me. Did I mention I used to be a nerd? Anyways, I gained 3 pounds from working out. I also found out that Toothless couldnt work his tail. It was paralyzed. He was so much more clumsy walked down stairs and such. We visited the cove time to time and played fetch. We had bonded a ton. I even let him sleep with me.

* * *

After the two weeks, I went back to school. Everybody was talking to me now.

"Hey Henry!"

"Whats new Henry?"

"Henry my man! Whats up?"

I was so happy. Well, not really. I missed Astrid. But I told myself it was her fault that she said that, not mine. After a month, lacrosse tryouts started coming up for varsity and JV. Everybody was talking about them. The nearer the date until lacrosse tryouts, the more I worked out after school. It got to a point where I got a "D" because I didn't do the homework and worked out instead. The day finally came for tryouts. When I got home I gathered my gear and hopped on my motorcycle, a green triple speed triumph. Look it up. It is one, sexy bike. I put on my helmet and slid on my bag. I backed out of the garage and headed for the field.

* * *

When I arrived I stopped and turned off my bike. About 20 people were there including none other than Snotlout. I walked down to the field and was greeted by a couple people. I walked over to the coach. Number one rule, introduce yourself to the coach. It will help you get noticed more.

"Hello sir." I said and held out my hand. The coach took it.

"Hello." He replied.

"My name is Hiccup Haddock and im new here. What are like, the main rules for apparel gear?" I said politely. The coach's eyes widened a bit.

"Hiccup eh? Thats good to hear. We will need some good players. And just wear what you have. Including jersey."

"Yes sir." I replied. I walked back over to the bags.

"I didn't know there were allowing pussies into the league now." Snotlout sneered. I put on my chest pad.

"Yeah, they decided to make an exception for you because coach banged your mother." I said sliding on my arm pads. I got a few oooooo's from some guys.

"What makes you think you can even play lacrosse? I bet you suck." He replied ignoring my other statement. While doing so, I slid on my jersey and helmet.

"What if your name is Hiccup Haddock?" I said. My jersey and helmet shut him up. My helmet was covered in Starz decals and I was wearing a jersey that said Haddock 11 on the back. Everyone started whispering and pointing at me. I backed up holding my arms out.

"You got nothing snotty." I said and jogged over to the coach. I knew I was going to make the team.


	8. Update

AN: Hahaha alright guys. You were expecting another chapter im sorry. But im on vacation and have no access to my computer. Ill try and work on it again in about a week or so.


End file.
